Bittersweet
by Skelapuff
Summary: Oneshot Before Sasuke left that fateful night, he went to meet one other person. One last time, before he gives himself freely to the darkness.


Hidden

_Metellicagirl_

_"Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it". Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr._

-

* * *

It was very cold that night. The night that he decided to leave everything and pursue the one thing he wanted. To betray everyone, to betray all those that tried to get close to him. The moon shone gracefully throughout Konoha, its light glowed pleasantly upon the walkway he was escaping on. 

However, there was something in his way. A stone of annoyance that kept him from gaining his power. It was a girl who was desperately trying to stop him. To stop him from his goal, to stop him from what he pledged to do. She begged and pleaded with him to stay. He only ignored her. His feelings of hindrance only grew as she kept on talking.

The night grew even colder. Then she confessed to him. He stood quiet; he ignored her words once again. He couldn't respond to her feelings because he never felt the same way. He did the one thing he thought was best, he pushed her away.

The wind blew a cold gust just before the uttered the words.

"Thank you . . ."

And then Haruno Sakura's whole world went black.

-

* * *

-

Uchiha Sasuke jumped from roof to roof; he smirked as the night grew darker and the wind blew harshly at his face. He was on his way to kill his brother. He was on his way to complete his true goal as an avenger. He wanted and seeked only one thing: to gain enough power to kill his brother.

Another gust of wind blew at a face as he landed on top of another roof. However, there was something else he needed to do before he left. It was something that he wasn't able to do, much less consider.

Sasuke did not allow any other feelings beside his hatred for his brother direct him but there was always a first.

For a second her face pictured in his mind and his heart twinge as he thought about her.

"It is my last night here . . ." His voice was a horse whisper among the howls of the windy sky.

And with that said, Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga compound. His eyes filled with a set determination.

-

* * *

-

Hyuuga Hinata smiled happily as she sat at the end of roof. It was the roof of the Hyuuga's Main House Manor. Her legs swung in rhythm with the beats of her heart, as her arms, behind her body, kept her in place. Her lavender white eyes stared blissfully at the starry sky; she had just heard the news. Naruto had just returned with the new Hokage and she was happy that he came back safely.

She blushed as she thought about her recent counter with the blond haired ninja.

It was such a warm and beautiful day, when Uzumaki Naruto spotted the shy Hyuuga on the streets of Konoha. Hinata felt the cheerfulness radiated out from his smile.

He blabbed on and on to her about how he single-handily brought back the Fifth Hokage, she listened intently. Her small smiles of acknowledgement only increased the inspiring Hokage-to-be to continue his endless bragging. Even though she barely spoke, Naruto knew she acknowledged him and so he did the same to her. It was one of the few warm moments they had.

To Naruto it was the very few times someone took him seriously. To Hinata it was a warm memory between herself and the one she looked up to. It was a precious memory that she would always look back and smile upon in reminiscence.

Hinata suddenly felt a cold breeze and the swaying of the trees, someone was behind her. Alarmed she wasn't able to activate her Byakugan, she only stepped up into a mock fighting stance of the Juken.

She saw an offhanded smirk that she scarcely recognizes, the shadow of the trees did not allow her to see much.

". . . Hinata" The voice was a soft whisper that caught her off guard.

"Sas-Sasuke-san?" She answered back, feeling confused among the darkness.

He quietly stepped out of the shadows, allowing the Hyuuga before him to see him, without a mask to hide.

Hinata quickly saw the handsome features of the Uchiha and abruptly the world was soaked in silence. The crickets stopped their sorrowful chirping, and only the beats of two ninjas' hearts could be heard. She hastily wondered why her heart was going erratic.

Sasuke could not say anything; he could only take a step closer to Hinata. She felt his steps and slowly took a step back.

"Sasuke-san" She abruptly said to break the silence. "W-Why?" Breathlessly she asked him, her cheeks tinted a slight pink.

His heart twinged at her simple question. Indeed, why did he come to see her? To say goodbye? He mentally laughed at himself. He could feel his mask creeping back.

"I'm leaving." He said coldly, looking away.

Hinata was surprised but realized that he did have a backpack on and put two and two together.

"Y-You're not coming back." She said with a distant tone. For an unknown reason, she felt her heart sink somewhat.

"Yeah . . ." He took a step closer to her. She only stood there as she realized the fact that he was leaving. Leaving everyone, his team, and Naruto.

Hinata knew that Naruto looked up to Sasuke as a brother and so Hinata also respected Sasuke. But he was going to betray . . . everyone. Hinata looked up to stop him. To say something to make him be taken aback. But she met up with black eyes.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

Hinata's blush deepen as she felt his arms around her, giving her warmth that she never felt before. It was something quite new she never felt before, even when Naruto hugged her.

Sasuke only wanted to feel her close to him; he wanted to feel the warmth that she brought to him. The freedom and calmness he felt around her, he wanted to feel that one more time at least. Before he gives himself fully to that of an avenger.

"Hinata, I want to say goodbye." She felt tears wield up in her eyes, the feeling of sadness covered up the beating of her own heart.

"Sas-Sasuke" She sobbed, "D-Don't go" She tugged at his dark shirt. Her forehead settled on his chest.

He hesitated. For the first time, he hesitated leaving everything to pursue in killing his brother.

The hatred that darkened his being was being illuminated by her words.

"Hinata . . ." That was all he could say.

"Pl-Please Sasuke!" She tugged tighter at his shirt, afraid that he would leave and never came back. "Don't leave! Everyone, your team . . . Naruto, he-he will miss you!"

He stirred. She brought her head up from his chest. Hinata looked up at him for the first time and saw a set of determined eyes. Nothing would stop him from leaving.

She could not stop him, she realized.

The light was too much for him.

Sasuke starred at her lavender eyes, and saw that she understood him. She understood his ambition.

He leaned in closer to her face and gracefully grazed his lips on hers.

"Goodbye."

And then he was gone. Leaving Hinata to realize her awaking feelings.

It was the bittersweet ending he hoped for.

-

* * *

**-**

**Author's note: **Wow, this was hella long! Well, this is my first crack pairing, but I am a bit fond of this of pairing so . . . I had to write it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I never did.


End file.
